Dating Advice
by Mrs. Peetapercypotter
Summary: 15-year-old Lily-luna is going through some major boy troubles and is in full agony. When Ginny finds out she sets out to give her daughter advice that she wished someone had told her when she herself was that age


**HI guys so this is a one shot of Ginny with teenage Lily-Luna. I feel like there's a lot of these one-shots with Harry and Lily but none with Ginny so yeah. Review if you guys want more one-shots in the Harry Potter Fandom! And this is set around the time where Lily is about 15 years-old, in her 4** **th** **year in Hogwarts!**

 **GINNY**

I was walking down the hallway when I tripped on something. I looked down to see that it was one of Albus's dirty shirts. Ugh! what was I going to do about that boy? He was going through a phase where not listening to your parents is considered "cool", and unfortunately for me not doing your laundry fell under that category.

I sighed, picked up the shirt and was going to put it in the muggle… oh what was it called Harry recently bought us a contraption that _apparently_ washes clothes on its own. Any how I was half way to the stairs when I heard a noise coming from Lily's room, I slowly opened the door to see lily in sitting crisscrossed in her walk-in closet with a frustrated look on her face.

"Lily sweetheart what are you doing?" I asked her. She startled at seeing me, as if she hadn't seen me come in.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear to the ball _absolutely nothing_ " she stated. I raised my eyebrows, "what ball you didn't tell me anything about a ball".

"That's because I thought no one would ask me" she replied.

"Again, I ask what _ball_?". Her emerald eyes visibly brightened. "Oh mum" she swooned. "It's going to be fantastic Hogwarts is hosting its _first ever_ annual Ball and McGonagall even said that this one was going to be even better than the YULE BALL" she exclaimed.

I grinned at her. I knew what it felt like to have nothing to wear and I swore to myself no daughter of mine was _ever_ going to feel like that. Heavens! That's why I bought her that many clothes in the first place! Not like she bothered to wear any of it, she like myself often wore her brother's old t-shirts.

"I still don't see the problem' I told her. "You have a closet full of clothes, why don't you just pick one of them?". She frowned at me, "But mum I don't have any _gowns_ to wear". I winced I knew I was forgetting something obvious. "Well come on then" I said to her while walking to mine and Harry's bedroom. She followed curiously.

I opened my closet to reveal my many gowns that Harry insisted that I buy. (Seriously I know he's trying to be sweet, has anyone seen me wear _any_ of those?) Lily gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Wait are you really going to let me wear one of _these_ , they cost like a hundred galleons mum!".

I smirked at her. "Then it's a good thing you're my only daughter". I said to her. "Now go on" I said as I sat on the bed. "Go and chose something".

 **Lily**

I skimmed my hands over the many gowns that hung in the closet. I couldn't believe mum was going to let me wear one of these, they all look so sexy. I smiled imagining dad's reaction, he was _defiantly_ going to flip out. "Are you going to choose one already?". Mum asked from the bed. "I only been here like 2 mins, knowing me you should _at least_ wait 20" I said to her playfully. She just chuckled in response.

Wait! I looked back at a gown that had shimmery golden fabric until the waist line and then it was all velvet black skirt. It was also backless and sleeveless. Looking at it should come all the way to my knees. Perfect! Thank the gods me and mum are the same seize.

I came out of the closet holding the gown out for mum to see. She glanced back and forth between the gown and me and then finally grinned. "It'll look great with your Auburn hair" she said. That's another part about me I like. Not only did I have my late grandmother's eyes but I also had her deep Auburn hair which went past my shoulders in soft natural curls.

I put on the gown then sat in front of mum's mirror where she started to do my makeup. She first straightened my hair then put on some Smokey black and brown eyeshadow. As she was doing the finishing touch by adding some blush I asked her a question that I've been holding in.

"Mum?" I asked her.

"Mhm" She said absentmindedly.

"Do you think Dad will be disappointed in me?". I asked in a soft voice. She froze her hand and slowly put down the brush she was holding. "Lily honey why would you say that?" She asked concern lacing her voice. I put my head down in shame. "Because I'm going with Scorpius Malfoy to the Ball" I mumbled hoping she won't hear me.

She gently put a finger under my chin forcing me to look at her. When I looked up I saw that she was smiling not frowning like I expected her to. "Is that why you didn't tell me about the Ball sooner?". I nodded my head slowly.

"Lily Luna Potter don't you think for a second that you father will be disappointed in you for dating anybody!" she scolded me in a firm voice.

"But" I started.

"But nothing I don't care what grudge your father or Draco are holding they _will_ and I will make _sure_ that they let go of the whatever silly thing they've been fighting over all these years, if this boy is important to you". "He is important to you, isn't he?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he's really special a lot of girls in our year have a major crush on him, including Rose but he chose _me_ to go with him! I've seen the way he acts different around me... I mean he's nice to everybody but he's always really sweet to _me_ ". I said all of this really fast in hopes of convincing my mother that Scorpius was really worth the shot.

She smiled knowingly at me. "That's exactly the way your father acted towards me when I was your age, he was kind to everyone since he was the boy-who-lived but whenever he saw me he would do something special". She said to me ginning.

"I know you told me this when I was little, you said that he would always put in a little more effort to make _you_ smile" I said to her. I always loved my parents love story it made me believe that true love really did exist.

"Exactly now come on stand up I want you to have something". She stood up from the chair and took off her locket that she always wore. It had a lily on it and the words "My one true love" craved on it.

"This belonged to your grandmother lily" Mum said as she put the necklace on me. "Your father gave this to me when he proposed he said that I was his one true love". "I was going to give James when he got married to give to his wife when he got married, but I think you should wear it tonight, your father is always saying how it always brings good luck". She said smiling at me.

A single tear ran through my face I was so touched my this gesture. I hugged my mom tightly. She responded by hugging me tighter. "Oh, my little girl is growing up, remember that _I'll_ always love you no matter what" she said through sobs.

"I love you too mom, Always".

 **Ok guys that's it I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for visiting my page again!**


End file.
